Until Next Time
by Pirate Vogue
Summary: Jack has a complicated business relationship with his Tortuga women, no doubt. Short One shot.


"Ooh, Captain Sparrow," a female voice cooed next to his ear, he could feel the heat of her body draped over his shoulders. "Tell me about how you escaped that _awful _island again." He loved Tortuga and the myriad of women who always made their way to him despite his bad hygiene. There was always a woman willing to offer her business to him, and Jack Sparrow always was willing to accept such business.

Jack grunted as he felt the woman swing her leg over his body, his eyes closed in pleasure at this gesture. Their crotches were comfortably close. Without thinking his hands traveled to her waist, wanting to pull her nearer, invade her privacy. Unfortunately, the two of them were still fully dressed, and in no way was the pub private. "I will, but first shall we go somewhere more private?" He suggested.

The woman began to suck at his neck, this caused a moan of pleasure to escape from the man's dry lips. Her breath danced a crossed his throat at her words, "Let's go back to the brothel." Jack Sparrow's eyes closed in pleasure once again, yes, the brothel.

"Sounds like a splendid idea, luv." The man drawled in a low voice. He stood up grabbing her legs as he did so, keeping them tightly wound around his waist. After letting his hands fall to his sides he noticed she was still gripping on to him with her small legs. He attempted to take a few steps in this position, but they weren't making much progress. "Darling, if we want to be there before dawn you've got to let go." Jack said trying to pry her legs from off his waist. "Just for a bit."

With a displeased sigh she removed her legs from the Captain's waist, and pleased herself with grabbing on to his shirt as they walked. It still impeded progress, but Jack Sparrow stopped caring as she had moved to planting kisses on every exposed part of his chest. His fingers tightened around the girl's waist as he moaned in pleasure at a well placed kiss. "You know all the right spots..." He mumbled under his breath urging her out of the streets and into the brothel. Instantly the woman's madame shot around the corner demanding pay, a price Jack more than willingly paid to take the woman to her room.

The second Jack Sparrow closed the door to the filthy room he turned around to grab the woman by the waist. Where was that string? Jack Sparrow thought to himself as he groped around her back attempting to find the strings to loosen the beaten up garment of clothing the woman had on. The longing was becoming too intense, he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Wait," The woman said resuming her teasing her lips traveling to his chest once again. "You owe me a story!" She protested in a whiny voice.

Jack growled at her protest, he had indeed promised her a story, but how was he supposed to focus as she was teasing and taunting him? He wasn't her amusement, and he didn't appreciate this woman trying to take the reins. No, Jack Sparrow was the paying customer.

Still, Jack did love to tell stories. "If you insist." Gently he pulled her back to the ragged bed, it was probably infested with bugs and the like. He couldn't bring himself to care, Jack Sparrow wasn't picky. After getting himself comfortable he pulled the woman down to his side allowing her to snuggle under his arm.

He rested his head against hers as he spoke of the island where he was, in fact, made a chief. The woman hung on to every word of his tale, Jack fed off this energy making his hand gestures more extravagant as he talked. His voice died down after the tale, he could feel her heavy breathing. The woman had fallen asleep, usually Jack would protest to such an action made by a woman he had hired out, but he simply couldn't. Not tonight.

His fingers curled tighter around the woman's bodice, but on a second thought he untied the strings near the top allowing the dress to loosen. Immediately the woman's breathing was less labored. Jack Sparrow settled down in the bed once again pulling the woman close to him. "You always were my favorite." He commented to the sleeping figure before falling asleep himself.

The next morning the woman was still sound asleep in his arms, but the Captain was not one to linger. He took his arm away from around the woman's thin frame, a night of sleep was probably just what she needed, and what she deserved it in a few ways. "I'll find you next time, luv." Jack Sparrow said sneaking out of the bed to grab his boots. Silently, he put them on at the bed's foot, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping woman every few seconds to make sure she was staying in that bliss.

Jack Sparrow turned back around to the woman one last time before leaving, and he couldn't help but let a gruff smile pass his lips. With a cat like grace Jack Sparrow opened the door to the room not intending on seeing the woman until his next trip to Tortuga, and he didn't intend to pay for the next time either, he hadn't paid to actually _sleep _with her. Dirty hands closed the door behind him. He paused to stare at his texture, and the words just came from his mouth while staring at the grainy pattern; _until next time, Giselle._


End file.
